A Princesa e o Dragão
by Hatake Sakura XD
Summary: Era uma vez...aff D: é UlquiHime onde uma pequena princesa foi sequestrada e isolada de sua familia em um castelo abandonado, onde sua unica companhia por 10 anos foi um enorme dragão negro. Tem Hentai! ;P


Era uma vez em um reino muito distante e feliz, onde havia um rei bondoso, casado com uma rainha bondosa. Esse mesmo rei tinha um irmão maldoso, que ameaçara um dia tomar seu bem mais precioso.

Os anos passaram e a rainha bondosa teve uma filha com o rei bondoso. Essa filha tinha lindos cabelos alaranjados e olhos acinzentados. Os pais a batizaram de Inoue Orihime.

Certo dia, a jovem princesinha de 10 anos brincava na orla da floresta na companhia de seus criados, quando um homem muito parecido com o rei saiu de entre as árvores.

Ele avançou matando quase todos, deixando somente um dos criados de Orihime vivo. Pegou a pequena que chorava nos braços e falou.

- Avise ao meu irmão, que compri a minha palavra e ele nunca mais verá essa garotinha novamente! – Falando isso ele desaparece entre as arvores da floresta.

--

O criado correra com todas as suas forças em direção ao palácio para avisar o rei sobre o ocorrido.

O rei e a rainha choraram em desespero, o que seria da jovem princesa sem os pais? Um dos lacaios do rei que estava presente teve uma idéia, propôs que o rei espalhasse a noticia de que quem resgatasse a pequena Orihime teria uma grande recompensa em ouro!

Assim o antes bondoso e agora triste rei fez.

Muitos candidatos apareceram, príncipes montados em seus cavalos brancos rumaram para o resgate da pequena princesa.

OooOOooO

O irmão bastardo do rei rumou com a princesinha montado em um cavalo negro até o outro lado da sombria floresta onde se localizava um profundo abismo. Atravessaram a ponte ainda sobre o quadrúpede. Chegaram ao outro lado onde havia um enorme castelo negro. Orihime não chorava mais, estava tão impressionada com a paisagem que deixara de se debater nos braços do tio e agora somente olhava de boca aberta para os morcegos que voavam em um bosque localizado bem ao lado do castelo.

- Não tem medo, garota? – Perguntou o homem olhando a pirralha agarrada na crina do cavalo e olhando em volta com um ar de alegria.

Orihime olhou para ele e logo baixou o olhar.

- Você matou meus amigos… - Murmurou baixinho. – Somente não gosto de você.

O homem riu, era engraçado o fato de ela simplesmente não ter medo.

- Você não voltará a me ver tão cedo. – Falando isso ele desceu do cavalo e fez Orihime o desmontar também.

Arrastou a garota para dentro do castelo. Não havia ninguém lá, alias ninguém humano ou vivo.

A pequena era arrastada pelo braço por enormes corredores cheios de esqueletos. Subiram uma longa escadaria até chegar a um grande quarto.

- Decorou o caminho? – Perguntou. – Recomendo fazer isso, esse é o lugar mais seguro do castelo.

Orihime olhou em volta vendo que era um quarto bem iluminado, tinha uma cama de casal confortável, uma porta que dava para o banheiro…

- Se eu voltar daqui um ano e você estiver viva, então terá direito a um pedido simples… - Falou ele. Orihime concordou. – Adeus pirralha curiosa.

Falando isso ele saiu rapidamente do castelo, atravessou a ponte, que logo em seguida foi destruída.

Inoue andou até a cama e sentou-se. Estava com tanta fome…levantou da cama e rumou até a porta. Olhou para as escadas. Suspirou e desceu quase correndo, chegou ao final e olhou para os lados. Deduziu que a cozinha deveria ficar para a esquerda, bingo! Lá estava, uma enorme cozinha com uma enorme mesa!

Andou até os armários, abriu e achou pão e queijo. Pegou e sentou ao chão do lado do armário. Nunca gostou de sentar-se a mesa como os pais.

Terminou de comer, bocejou e logo escutou som de um rugido que fez tremer dos pés a cabeça. Orihime levantou rapidamente, escutou outro rugido mais alto. A jovem sem pensar duas vezes correu em direção do barulho, algo nele chamou-lhe a atenção. Ela pode sentir que tinha dor misturada naquele som medonho.

Enquanto corria na direção do rugido pode notar, que a quantidade de ossos humanos e animais aumentavam.

Entrou numa sala enorme, quando foi diminuir o ritmo de seus passos era tarde, havia escorregado em algo, seu corpo tombou e deslizou até embater em algo quente.

- Itaii… - Gemeu sentando no chão e olhando no que tinha batido.

O coração da princesinha falhou e quando voltou a bater, batia como se fosse estourar o peito da pequena.

Em sua frente encontrava-se um enorme dragão negro.

Orihime olhou para os olhos da criatura, estavam fechados, mas ele já sabia de sua presença, pois suas narinas pareciam estar avaliando seu cheiro. Inoue viu quando ele abriu os olhos, verdes. Profundos olhos verdes e solitários.

Orihime não entendeu o porquê nem o como, mas seu medo desapareceu logo que seu olhar cruzou com os do grande dragão.

Viu esse levantar-se do chão onde estava deitado. Ele não apoiava a pata direita. Orihime desviou seus olhos dos dele em direção a enorme pata escamosa.

Franziu o cenho e sem ligar para o olhar do dragão sobre si, ela andou até a pata. Lá estava, uma grande espada perfurada em sua carne.

- Au… - Falou avaliando. Virou-se para o dragão. – Vou tirar, mas vai duer… - Falou com sua voz infantil.

Agarrou a espada com força e puxou, escutou um rugido de dor que provinha do dragão, colocou seu peso na espada e finalmente essa saiu.

Orihime viu finalmente a pata ser apoiada no chão, o dragão virou-se com o enorme pescoço negro para a jovem, direcionou o focinho para o rosto de Inoue e o encostou contra a bochecha direita dela. Uma voz profunda e fria, mas ao mesmo tempo atrativa soou no cérebro da garota. "_**Arigato, onna.**_"

Orihime sorriu abraçando a ponta do enorme focinho.

- De nada! – Acariciou as escamas duras e negras do dragão. – Sou Inoue Orihime! Como é seu nome?

A pequena sentiu uma baforada quente sair das narinas do dragão e riu, fazia cócegas.

"_**Ore wa, Urukiora Schiffer **_"

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Urukiora-San! – Falou animada soltando o focinho dele.

Orihime não sabia como descrever Urukiora. Ele era enorme, no alto da cabeça havia 2 enormes chifres brancos, as escamas de todo o corpo eram negras como a noite, tinha um par de enormes asas também de coloração negra, os olhos eram verdes esmeralda e em baixo deles havia um rico verde que ia até o fim das bochechas.

"_**Daqui para frente, onna, eu guardarei a sua vida**_."

Inoue sorriu docemente. Gostava de ouvir a voz de Urukiora soando em sua mente.

OooOOooO

10 anos haviam passado, e o antigo bondoso rei havia tornado-se um rei frio. Era viúvo, a bondosa rainha morrera quando completou dois anos do seqüestro da princesinha.

Tantos cavaleiros e príncipes juraram trazer Orihime de volta e nunca mais voltaram. O rei chegou a perder as esperanças, mas quando completaram dois anos do seqüestro, seu irmão começou a mandar de ano em ano uma foto de Orihime. Aquilo fazia o rei sofrer cada vez mais, pois sabia que sua filha estava crescendo sem ele.

Certo dia um jovem cavaleiro de cabelos alaranjados apareceu. Jurou trazer a princesa de volta, mas em troca queria a mão dela em casamento. O rei aceitou sem pensar duas vezes. Aquele cavaleiro era conhecido por todos os reinos por sua força.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, traga a minha princesinha de volta! É tudo o que eu peço!

Ichigo sorriu e montou em seu corcel branco e cavalgou em direção ao abismo.

OooOOooO

Orihime banhava-se em um lago com cachoeira no bosque que havia ao lado do castelo onde vivia com Urukiora, o mesmo estava deitado de costas para a garota na beira do lago.

A jovem agora com seus quase 21 anos tinha um corpo perfeito, seus cabelos alaranjados chegavam até o fim das costas, tinha seios fartos e a pele perfeita em um tom claro.

Ela não entendia o porquê que com o tempo Urukiora deixara de observar ela enquanto nadava…

Escutou o dragão bufar a fazendo acordar de seus devaneios.

- O que foi Uruki-Kun? – Perguntou saindo da água e se enrolando em uma toalha que estava ao lado dele.

"_**Mais um daqueles cavaleiros loucos está vindo…**_" Uma pausa. "_**Esse tem um cheiro desagradável…**_"

Orihime vestia-se escondida atrás do enorme corpo de Urukiora.

- Você vai matá-lo? – Perguntou.

"_**O que você acha onna? Se não o faço a nossa paz acabará**_."

Inoue coçou as escamas das costas do dragão, escutou ele gemer na sua mente. Sentiu seus pelos do braço e do pescoço ficar arrepiados. Afastou-se de Urukiora e começou a corrida até o castelo, ela fazia isso para melhorar sua velocidade, Urukiora a ensinara como lutar, ensinara ela a caçar, literalmente ensinou a jovem a viver em uma floresta sozinha.

Enquanto corria sentiu o vento se agitar, Urukiora havia levantado vôo. Escutou ele rugir animado, quando um novo rugido veio dele logo atrás, era de dor.

Orihime parou a corrida e olhou para traz, lá parado estava um cavaleiro com uma espada negra e cabelos alaranjados como os seus.

Viu Urukiora no solo com uma flecha transpassando a asa esquerda, ele rosnava baixo e ameaçadoramente.

"_**Não se aproxime onna! Ele é diferente dos outros…**_"

- Não se preocupe princesa Orihime, vim para salva-la!

Urukiora rugiu com raiva.

- Espere até eu matar essa besta que estava te perseguindo! – Falou sorrindo para Inoue.

A garota sentia-se com raiva, ela estava com cara de dama em perigo? Antes que pudesse falar algo viu seu guardião avançar com fúria contra o cavaleiro.

Orihime assistiu a luta com as mãos unidas em uma prece, só queria que Urukiora ficasse bem…

Arregalou os olhos ao ver o dragão negro dar um rugido de dor e finalmente seu corpo tombar.

- Urukiora! – Gritou correndo até ele.

Ichigo assustou-se com o grito de Orihime, e viu-a correr até o dragão chorando. Não estava entendendo nada!

"_**Onna eu falei para você não se aproximar…**_" Falou com uma voz fraca na mente de Inoue.

- Shhhh, não fale. – Resmungou chorando a princesa.

Ichigo somente a ouviaela falar… até escutar uma risada profunda vinda do dragão, aquilo lhe causou arrepios na espinha.

- Eu não quero que você morra, não mesmo! – As lagrimas escorriam-lhe pela face avermelhada da jovem. – Você foi o único a ficar comigo no final de tudo!

Urukiora suspirou. "_**Desculpe ter que te deixar dessa forma, entregue a um desconhecido…**_"

- Pare de falar como se estivesse morto! – Falou abraçando o focinho negro do dragão.

"Não posso te deixar morrer!"

O Kurosaki ficou olhando a cena que se seguiu com cara de nojo. Orihime havia beijado o dragão!

- Oe, princesa vamos logo! – Falou ele. Calou-se assim que viu tudo ser envolto em uma profunda escuridão.

- Que diabos?! – Ichigo não conseguia ver nada. A escuridão foi desaparecendo e onde antes estava Orihime beijando um dragão, agora encontrava se Inoue beijando um homem de pele pálida e cabelos negros como as escamas do dragão.

A garota separou-se do beijo lentamente. Abriu os olhos e logo encontraram os verdes esmeraldas e profundos do homem.

- Urukiora? – Perguntou surpresa.

- Sim, onna? – Respondeu o homem com a mesma voz que soou durante 10 anos em sua mente.

Orihime sorriu.

- Aishiteru.

Tais palavras pegaram Urukiora e Ichigo, que ainda estava ali, desprevenidos.

- Como assim você o ama? Esse ai não é o dragão nojento que não deixava você fugir? – Perguntou o Kurosaki.

Inoue olhou para ele.

- Quem diabos é você afinal?! – Estava irritada, mas não levantou, queria ficar ali abraçada com Urukiora para o resto da sua vida.

Ichigo franziu o cenho.

- Sou Kurosaki Ichigo. Fui mandado pelo seu pai para te resgatar.

Orihime arregalou os olhos.

- Pai?... – A jovem nem ao menos se lembrava do rosto daquele que há 10 anos chamou de pai. – Ele ainda está vivo?

Ichigo coçou a cabeça.

- Yeah, ta vivo. E me prometeu sua mão em casamento se eu a levasse de volta.

Assim que a palavra casamento soou, Urukiora levantou-se com dificuldade dos braços de Orihime. A mesma corou olhando para o estado em que o seu guardião se encontrava.

- Pelado… - Falou realmente vermelha.

Urukiora ao notar esse fato abaixou-se pegando a toalha que Orihime havia usado e amarrou na cintura.

- Inoue Orihime jamais se casara com você, humano. – Falou enquanto se posicionava como se fosse atacá-lo.

Ichigo sorriu de canto e largou a espada no chão, seria uma luta corpo a corpo e estava em vantagem já que Urukiora estava seriamente ferido. O que não sabia, era que o Schiffer podia se curar algo que não conseguia em sua forma de dragão.

O Kurosaki avançou desferindo um soco de direita na direção do rosto de Urukiora, esse desviou com incrível facilidade. Assim que se esquivou do ataque de Ichigo, o ex dragão abaixou-se apoiando com velocidade as mãos no chão e acertando com força com os pés no queixo de Ichigo. O cavaleiro levantou alguns centímetros do chão com o golpe de Urukiora, o mesmo virou um mortal para traz e acertou com um forte soco no estomago do Kurosaki Fazendo o voar alguns metros até cair exausto no chão.

- Como? – Perguntou ainda caído no solo.

Urukiora encarou Ichigo deitado no chão sem forças para sequer levantar.

- Porque eu tinha algo precioso para defender. – Logo em seguida olhou para traz onde Orihime o observava com carinho.

- Mas você não era o suposto monstro que não a deixava fugir? – Ofegava enquanto pronunciava as palavras.

Orihime aproximou-se de Urukiora e o abraçou, o jovem retribuiu o abraço.

- Nunca impedi Orihime de nada. Em cada ano seu tio vinha vê-la, e deixava-a fazer um simples pedido. – Olhou para o rosto alvo da SUA princesa. – E o seu único pedido era… continuar vivendo nesse castelo abandonado comigo.

Ichigo olhava surpreso para o casal em sua frente. Os dois realmente formavam um casal perfeito…

- O que faremos agora? – Perguntou o Kurosaki.

Urukiora deu um sorriso de canto mostrando presas afiadas, um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Ichigo.

- Tive uma idéia! – Falou Inoue sorrindo animada.

O Schiffer fitou a jovem que sorria, sem entender.

- Ichigo-San, você poderia voltar e relatar ao meu pai que eu já fui resgatada e que casei com a pessoa que me salvou! Assim você pode sair vivo dessa e nós dois, - Apontou para si e para Urukiora. – Poderemos viver em fim em paz!

Ichigo gostou da idéia e notou que Urukiora também apreciara aquilo.

- Para mim está perfeito. – Falou em fim conseguindo forças para sentar na grama macia onde antes estava caído.

O homem de olhos verdes estendeu a mão para o cavaleiro, esse aceitou a ajuda e ficou de pé. Montou em seu corcel branco.

- Irei direto para o rei… avisarei a ele que a princesa está feliz. – Sorriu para o casal e saiu galopando até sumir da vista de Urukiora e Orihime.

- Casados é? – A voz do ex dragão soou bem no ouvido direito de Inoue a fazendo arrepiar-se.

Olhou corada para Urukiora que mantinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Er…foi só para meu pai descansar em paz… - Respondeu ficando ainda mais vermelha ao notar que seu guardião se aproximava.

- Então aquele "Aishiteru" de antes foi somente uma mentira? – Perguntou agarrando a princesa pela cintura e fazendo a se aproximar de seu corpo.

Inoue franziu o cenho.

- Eu realmente te amo. – Falou irritada.

Urukiora aumentou o sorriso, não fez mais comentários, somente beijou a SUA hime carinhosamente.

--

Inoue não percebeu quando chegou aos braços de Urukiora em seu quarto, e nem quando é que eles deitaram na cama, muito menos quando ele havia arrancado suas roupas. Só sabia que no momento estava à beira da loucura. Sentia tanto prazer em cada toque de seu protetor.

Urukiora distribuía beijos, lambidas e pequenas mordidas por toda barriga da jovem, e essa gemia de puro prazer. Desceu sua mão esquerda pelo corpo da garota até chegar a sua intimidade. Sentiu Orihime contrair-se assim que a tocou em baixo.

Sorriu de canto ao ver como ela estava molhada.

Beijou a jovem com prazer enquanto acariciava a intimidade da mesma. Orihime gemia entre os beijos de seu amado. Sua mente não funcionava mais, estava totalmente envolta em uma nuvem de prazer.

Mordeu o ombro de Urukiora com força ao sentir que ele havia penetrado dois dedos em si.

- Uru…ki…ah…

O homem sorriu escutando seu nome ser proferido daquela forma. Livrou-se da toalha que ainda estava presa em sua cintura e beijou o pescoço de sua princesa.

- Posso? – Sussurrou ao ouvido da jovem.

Orihime corou, curvou-se chegando ao ouvido de Urukiora.

- pode… - E logo em seguida mordiscou o lóbulo do ouvido do jovem.

Esse não pode conter um gemido de prazer com o ato da garota. Sorriu voltando a beijá-la enquanto a penetrava lentamente.

Orihime cravou as unhas nas costas de Urukiora enquanto soltava um gemido de dor. As lagrimas queimaram seus olhos, mas resistiu a elas. Sentiu seu guardião começar a mover-se lentamente dentro de si. Aos poucos aquela dor foi dando lugar a um prazer sem igual.

Urukiora escutava Orihime gemer alto, era como musica para seus ouvidos. Agarrou a jovem pela cintura puxando-a para seu colo, fazendo-a mudar de posição. Logo continuou com os movimentos fortes e rápidos. Escutou os gemidos aumentarem com o tempo. Sabia que a garota estava chegando ao seu limite, e não era a única.

- Eu vou… - Sentiu Orihime o abraçar com força.

- Vamos junto… - Falou em meios a gemidos.

Então ambos alcançaram o ápice do momento e deixaram seus corpos tombar na macia cama de casal.

- Bem no fim essa cama teve alguma utilidade… - Falou quase sem forças a garota enquanto se acomodava nos braços de Urukiora.

Esse por fim riu.

- Você nunca gostou de dormir no quarto… sempre dormia em baixo da minha asa…

Orihime acabou por adormecer com a cabeça sobre o peitoral perfeito de Urukiora, estava realmente no limite.

O ex dragão sorriu ao sentir a respiração cansada de Inoue finalmente normalizar. Puxou o lençol com a mão livre e cobriu ambos os corpos nus.

- Oyasumi, hime-Chan…

OooOOooO

Ichigo havia entregado a noticia de sua filha para o rei. Esse em fim encontrou a paz que desejava e anunciou as boas novas para todo o reino. Houve uma grande festa de comemoração, e Ichigo foi chamado para ser o grande sucessor do rei. Esse aceitou assim tornando-se o príncipe daquele reino prospero.

-- 7 anos depois. –

- Oto-San! O Sousuke pegou a minha espada! – Falou um garotinho de cabelos lisos e curtos de coloração negra. Olhos de um profundo verde esmeralda. Tinha em torno dos 6, 7 anos.

- Para que diabos eu iria pegar a sua espada? – Perguntou outro garoto exatamente igual ao primeiro que o acusava. – Nozomu, você deve ter deixado-a no bosque para variar…

Urukiora observava seus dois filhos discutindo quando sentiu ser abraçado por traz.

- Uruki-Kun… tenho uma noticia para te dar… - Falou Orihime que era puxada por seu marido fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo.

- Nani?

Inoue corou se aconchegando contra o corpo de Urukiora.

- Estou grávida…

O homem arregalou os olhos, Orihime pode escutar o coração dele falhar, e voltar feito um louco.

Urukiora abraçou protetoramente Inoue. Estava tão feliz! Era a segunda gravidez da garota de 27 anos.

- Aishiteru, Inoue Orihime Schiffer…

Orihime somente sorriu ainda nos braços do marido, que logo também foram envoltos pelos gêmeos da primeira gravidez. Sousuke e Nozomu Schiffer.

Sim, eles eram uma família feliz, são e sempre serão.

The End? xD

* * *

Minha primeira One Shot D: puts, queria escrever muitas coisas! Mas como era pra ser uma One Shot e não um livro…tive que resumir as idéias ç.ç nem pude fala o que aconteceu com o rei, com o ichigay ou com o tio Du mal que bem no fim parecia ser do bem o.O'' segundo meu amigo, eu não nasci pra escrever one shot XD e eu concordo com ele D:

O pior foi o fato de eu ter escrito essa fanfic enquanto deveria ta estudando pra mat, pq caso eu reprove não poderei ir para o AF! E a off precisa tirar 70 pra cima D: ta uma meuda isso xDd rezem por mim queridos leitores o/ e espero que no fim tenham apreciado a fic UlquiHime n.n fuiz!(estuda!!!!)


End file.
